Believe My Voice
by Zelo96
Summary: ¿Un barco? ¿En el cielo? Deben estar bromeando, ¿piratas espaciales? Si, ellos arruinaron sus ya odiadas vacaciones. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**N**othing it's mine **~ S**o **S**ad

**·**

**·**

**·**

**V**erano, la estación del año mas calurosa, para los que viven en el hemisferio norte. Y es aun peor, para las personas que viven en zonas desérticas, tal es el caso de quien viva en la calurosa y gran ciudad de Las Vegas.

-Dime, ¿por qué pasamos nuestras vacaciones de verano en este lugar?- Una pelirroja, de hermosos ojos almendrados, parada a mitad de _Las Vegas Strip._

-¡Oh Aki! Eres tan anticuada.- Su acompañante, una chica de extraña cabellera verde y unos extraños lentes.

-No es por ser anticuada, ¡pero el calor es sofocante! Quiero regresar a Japón.- Estaba realmente cansada, llevaban todo el día caminando de un lado a otro.

-Pero estamos en _¡Las V__egas! _Un poco de calor no va a matarnos.- Se encontraban caminando frente al gran Hotel & Casino _Caesars Palace._

Aki Izayoi y Carly Nagisa, amigas inseparables ambas de 21 años de edad, originarias de Japón. Ese verano, decidieron salir de rutina y visitar la famosa ciudad de _Las Vegas,_ también conocida como,_ The Entertainment Capital of the World, Sin City, Capital of Second Chances, The Marriage Capital of the World. _

Pero jamás pensaron lo caluroso que podría ser ese lugar, pero realmente valía la pena, según Carly.

-Carly, se que sigues en busca de tu "aventura" pero no creo que quieras que sea de esta ciudad.-

La peliverde solo bufo molesta ante el comentario de la pelirroja. Ya se había cansado de repetir en donde se encontraban, y era hora de que se soltara un poco.

-Carly, regresemos a Japón, esta es una de las ciudades mas propensas a un ataque terroristas.- Comento angustiada la pelirroja.

-¡Aki!- Grito finalmente molesta. -Diviértete, vive, no te preocupes por esas cosas, seguramente el show en _The Luxor_ te animara un poco, _Criss Angel_ es el mejor mago actualmente, además, no es que Piratas espaciales o algo así vayan a invadir la tierra, y vengan precisamente a esta ciudad.- Tras sus palabras Carly comenzó a reírse, ignorando la mirada dramática de su amiga, y así tomar camino nuevamente a su destino final, _The Luxor._

* * *

><p>-¡Ya-hoo!- Gritaba un niño de 14 años, totalmente animado. -Nee, nee, Navi, ¿seguro que es este el lugar?-<p>

-Navi nunca se equivoca Rua.- Una niña con la misma apariencia del chico llamado Rua, estaba junto al ave robotico llamado Navi.

-Las predicciones de Navi siempre son muy vagas Ruka.- Respondió el mayor de los gemelos.

-¡Basta!- Un rubio de ojos violetas había tenido que intervenir en la discusión de los gemelos, donde seguramente Ruka ganaría, porque él no estaba de humor para escuchar cosas ridículas de novatos.

-Hey, Jack, tranquilo o despertaras al capitán.- Un pelinaranja venia saliendo de la bodega del barco donde se encontraban.

-Tsk.- El rubio volvió a tomar asiento mirando por la gran pantalla el planeta Tierra.

-Crow, ¿se encuentra bien el capitán?- Pregunto algo preocupada Ruka. Luego de su ultimo asalto, él le habia defendido de ser herida totalmente.

-Claro, claro, pero ahora esta durmiendo, ademas, estuve mirando el botín.-

-Seguramente fue uno grande grande.- Nuevamente Rua saltaba por todas partes festejando su victoria.

-Supongo que el precio por nuestras cabezas aumento.- Argumento Jack quien seguía algo molesto.

Crow solo sonrió de medio lado antes de sacar el comunicado donde anunciaban el precio de la cabeza por la tripulación.

-Ser piratas tiene sus desventajas.- Dijo Crow.

-Pero vale la pena.-

-¡Objetivo a la vista! ¡Objetivo a la vista!- Gritaba Navi, la mascota de la tripulación pirata mas buscada en el Universo.

Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, los gemelos Rua y Ruka, Navi, y su ausente capitán, formaban la tripulación pirata espacial mas buscada en el universo. Siendo perseguidos sin descanso alguno. Se estaban acercando al planeta tierra, en busca del tesoro mas grande del universo.

* * *

><p>-Carly, por favor, quiero irme.- Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había repetido esa frase a su loca amiga, y ella, simplemente le ignoraba.<p>

Carly se dio la media vuelta, y con un gesto de enfado le contestó.

-Deja de quejarte, y disfruta las vacaciones.-

La pelirroja simplemente suspiro, y siguió caminando tras su amiga entre la multitud de personas, que probablemente al igual que ellas, eran turistas en esa gran y calurosa ciudad.

-Deberiamos ir a _Planet Hollywood _o tal vez ir a _Paris._- Carly iba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras pensaba a donde ir primero. Habían ido a _The Luxor, _por las entradas del show de esa noche.

-Deberiamos ir al hotel por nuestras cosas y regresar a casa.- Propuso Aki.

-Ni lo sueñes.- Contesto Carly cambiando repentinamente el tono de su voz a uno de reproche.

Siguieron caminando, pasando por _Excalibur _Aki, miro maravillada el lugar, no era que no le gustara la ciudad, simplemente no soportaba el calor. Iba a pedirle a Carly, entrar y mirar dentro del lugar con apariencia medieval, cuando el cielo se nublo.

Los transeúntes, extrañados fijaron su vista al cielo, y grande fue su sorpresa, al ver un enorme...¿barco?

-¿Un barco?-

-¿En el cielo?

Aki y Carly cambiaron miradas confundidas, y comenzaron a correr, tropezando con alguna que otra persona, que seguían observando el enorme navío.

-¿Dónde demonios esta la policía?- Reclamaba Carly molesta.

-Nosotras no tendríamos que estar haciendo esto.- Comento Aki.

-En todo caso...¡¿Desde cuando los barcos pueden volar?- Grito alterada la chica de lentes.

Un enorme y elegante navío, surcaba los cielos del planeta tierra, y su tripulación, miraba divertidos las expresiones de los terrícolas.

-¡Hola hola terrícolas!- Un pelinaranja había "saludado" a las personas que no sabían que hacer exactamente.

-Disculpen, pero estamos en busca del mas grande tesoro del universo, ¿serían tan amables de decirnos donde esta?- Una niña de no más de 14 años, había "amablemente" pedido algo que nadie sabia que era.

-Si no son por las buenas.- Agrego el chico que se parecia a la jovencita.

-Será por las malas terrícolas.- Un rubio de impotente figura había hecho su entrada.

-No sabemos de que hablan.- Carly, que se encontraba agotada de correr para darles alcance había escuchado la petición de las extrañas personas del extraño barco.

-Tu nombre.- Ordeno el rubio.

-Carly.- Susurro Aki para que no le escucharan. -No debemos meternos en problemas.-

-Carly Nagisa.- Grito molesta la peliverde, ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

-Bien plebeya...-

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-

-¡Capitán!- Gritaron a excepción de Jack, quien solo giro su vista molesto.

Un joven de aparentemente 22-23 años, cabello negro con rayos amarillos y un extraño peinado fue llamado, capitán. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el lugar donde estaban, y volvió su vista a la tripulación, que se notaba algo nerviosa.

-Qué demonios hacían- Ordeno saber mientras se colocaba su saco largo color azul marino.

-Bueno Capitán...-

-_This is the Police of Las Vegas.-_

_-_¿Ah?- Crow había sido interrumpido por la policía del lugar, y no pudo evitar reírse. -Capitán Yusei, nos encontramos en nuestro destino, el lugar donde esta el tesoro mas grande del universo.-

-Hey panda de...- Aki había sujetado a su amiga, antes de que dijera o cometiera una locura, ahora más que nunca quería irse, y dejarle el resto a la policía.

Yusei Fudo, el capitán del navío, y cuya cabeza es mas valorada que una galaxia. Temido y respetado por muchos, pero aun así, querían la recompensa por su cabeza. Su objetivo: El tesoro mas grande del universo, una promesa que hizo a su mentor, y que piensa cumplir.

Fijo sus ojos azules en los terrícolas, he inmediatamente, todo se hizo silencio.

-¿Que piensas hacer Yusei?- Pregunto Atlas.

Ignorando la pregunta de su camarada, salto desde la cubierta del galeón, cayendo de una forma tan elegante, que a las mujeres presentes se les hizo subliminal, causando que más de una, se sonrojada. Camino a donde dos señoritas se encontraban discutiendo en voz baja, sujetando a una de ellas del antebrazo girándola bruscamente.

-Vendrás conmigo.- Ordeno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**N**o lo pude evitar ~

Y es que la idea se me metió a la cabeza, mientras hacia un poco de auto estudio. Yo se, bastante random. ¿Piratas espaciales? Si, RANDOM, y para nada normal. xD Pero como dije, no lo pude evitar. El capitulo no esta muy largo, pero hago lo que puedo, ademas ando con el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic.

Bueno, esta historia es un Universo Alterno como ya se dieron cuenta. Tendrá un poco de OCC en los personajes, pero aun asi, espero les guste. Y aqui las aclaraciones de lo que esta en letra Cursiva.

_**Las Vegas Strip **_es una zona por asi decirlo de aquí en Las Vegas (Vivo en Las Vegas por si no sabían _) donde se encuentran la mayoria de los Hoteles&Casinos, y un Mall super genial *u* La vista desde el aire sobre Las Vegas Strip, es...awesome, busquen imagenes en Google, y compruébenlo.

**_Caesars Palace_ **Es un casino con el tema del imperio Romano. El mismo nombre lo dice en español "Palacio de Cesar" realmente amo ese lugar, es tan friki genial!

**_The Entertainment Capital of the World - _**La Capital del Entretenimiento Mundial

**_ Sin City - _**Sin City no estoy muy segura, pero creo que en español viene siendo algo como "La Ciudad del Pecado" (En que lindo lugar vivo cierto? xDU)

**_Capital of Second Chances - _**La Capital De Las Segundas Oportunidades

**_The Marriage Capital of the World - _**La Capital Mundial Del Matrimonio.

**_The Luxor, _**un hotel con forma de pirámide, es donde hacen la mayoria de los shows de magia.

**_Criss Angel, _**Dios! quien no va a saber quien es Criss Angel? D: Adoro a ese sujeto ;_; pero en caso de que no sepan. Criss Angel es un gran mago-ilusionista, actor, director entre otras cosas, resalta mas por ser mago. Tienen que ver como camina por el agua, es simplemente, impresionante. El tiene su show en The Luxor, llamado "_**Belive It**_"

**_Planet Hollywood, _**tiene unas grandes tiendas comerciales, asi que es un gran lugar para ir de compras, pero tambien es Hotel&Casino xD

**_Paris, _**definitivamente, mi parte favorita de Las Vegas. Este lugar, es como estar en Francia. Tienen una replica de la torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo, y comida francesa *-*

**_Excalibur, _**te hacen sentir realmente en la era medieval, todo el lugar, parece el castillo de Disney xDU

Bueno creo que es todo lo que tenia que aclarar, si me falto algo, díganme. xDU

Espero les guste la historia, ya saben, cualquier critica, sugerencia, las acepto. :3

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**N**othing it's mine **~ S**o **S**ad

**·**

**·**

**·**

**¿C**ómo había llegado a esa situación? Miro nuevamente a su alrededor, y el interior de ese navío, no era a como imaginaba.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- La voz de ese chico, no hacía mas que mostrar sarcasmo y arrogancia en ella. Ladeo su rostro dignamente, ignorándolo. -No me digas que estas molesta.- Y más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-No tiene por qué preguntar cosas estúpidas y ciertas.- Dijo finalmente mostrando su molestia. -¿Quien no estaría molesta de ser secuestrada por una panda de "piratas"?

-_Señorita_, debería tenerme mas respeto, ¿sabe con quien está teniendo el honor de hablar?- Mostró esa sonrisa en su rostro, que a le pelirroja, comenzaba a irritar.

-¿Honor?- Rió ella con ironía. -No me interesa quien sea usted, o cualquiera de su tripulación. Pero sera mejor que me deje ir.- Ordeno ella, a lo que el apuesto capitán amplio su sonrisa.

El pelinegro camino acercándose a su prisionera, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, con sus manos atadas a la espalda. Junto a ella, había una mesa de, con las pertenencias de la joven de ojos almendra.

El capitán flexiono su pierna izquierda sobre la mesa, la cual no media mas de 40 cm de alto, y sobre su propia pierna, apoyo su brazo izquierdo, inclinándose aun mas cerca de la joven, sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Qu-qué cree que hace?- Murmuro ella sonrojada.

-Parece que a perdido toda su valentía, _señorita_.-

-Aki.-

-Disculpa.- Dijo él.

-Mi nombre es Aki Izayoi, no me gusta que me diga señorita.- Su rostro levemente sonrojado, se encontraba mirando el lado contrario al capitán. Y como se imagino, escucho como se reía en su propia cara, eso le molestaba aun mas.

-Ok, entonces, _Aki__._- Hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de seguir con su conversación. -¿Te gusta lo que vez?- Esta vez, se encontraba sentado en un sofá de una sola pieza, cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Aki, que había girado a verle, se arrepintio totalmente, se veía realmente...apuesto. Ignorando que era un ser del espacio, vida extraterrestre, ahora creía en ella, mirara por donde mirara, ese sujeto, era terriblemente apuesto y masculino.

-No sé a que se refiere.- Ya no se atrevía a mirarle, solamente quería regresar con su amiga. ¿Cómo termino en ese lugar? se interrogo nuevamente.

[···]

_Trataba de hacer razonar a Carly, y alejarse ambas de ese lugar, todo era problema de la policía, ellas eran simples turistas. _

_Intentando calmar a su amiga, y su ataque de ira, sintió como era sujetada de su brazo bruscamente._

_-Vendrás conmigo.- Ese chico de cabello negro había bajado del gran barco volador._

_-¿Eh?- Dijo ella simplemente sin entender. Miro ese apuesto rostro, que de no ser por que probablemente sus intenciones no eran nada buenas, ella se hubiera enamorado de él._

_-Se que me entiendes, así como yo a ti.- Hablo el joven sin soltarla. -Vienes, por las buenas.- Hizo una ligera pausa, para atraer a la pelirroja hacia su cuerpo, -ó a mi favorita, por las malas.- Y antes de que Aki Izayoi pudiera decir algo, vio el mundo de cabeza._

_-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- El temerario capitán se encontraba, ignorando a la policía metropolitana de la ciudad, que ahora pensaban que tenía a la joven turista como rehén, cargada sobre su hombro derecho, como si un costal de papas fuera._

_-Créeme, así es mas divertido.- Dijo simplemente. _

_Del galeón, descendió una cuerda, la cual el capitán sujeto con su mano libre._

_-Bye bye, beautiful ladies.-_

_-¿Eres un pirata o un cazanova?- Grito molesta al escuchar suspiro de mujeres presentes, ante las palabras de ese ladrón. ¿Es que nadie se preocupaba por ella?_

[···]

Salio de sus recuerdos, tras sentir la mirada azulina que tenia aquella persona.

-Mi nombre es Yusei Fudo.- Se presento por fin. -Como puedes notar, este galeón, es mio, por lo tanto soy el capitán.- Aun seguía sentado, observando a la pelirroja, que se negaba a mirarle.

-Eso ya no había notado, señor obviedad.- Dijo ella con notable sarcasmo. Y no noto la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Perfecto, me gustas, desde hoy, seras parte de esta tripulación.- Se levanto de su _trono, _como él lo llamaba, dispuesto a salir a cubierta, para hablar con su tripulación, sobre los asuntos que tienen en la tierra.

-Espera, ¡¿qué?- Grito ella incrédula.

-Seras parte de mi tripulación, como mi esposa.- El rostro de Aki, cambio de color drásticamente, en diferentes tonos de rojo. Y es que el moreno, había dicho tales palabras, con tanta naturalidad, y esa maldita sonrisa burlona, que Aki, no sabía si estaba roja de la molestia o vergüenza.

-Yo-yo-yo...- No sabía que decir, sentía que el mundo...el barco, daba vueltas rápidamente. De no estar sentada, seguramente, se hubiera caído de la impresión. -Yo no...tú no...- Se confundía con sus propias palabras, lo que solo aumentaba la diversión del capitán Fudo. -Tú no me gu-gustas...ad-ademas no te conozco, y no me interesas.- Solamente logro que las ultimas palabras fueran fluidas y _coherentes. _

-Cierto.- Golpeo suavemente su mano derecha sobre la izquierda, mientras se acercaba a la aun sonrojada Aki.

-¿Qué quie-...- Le besa. Ese cretino, ¡le estaba besando!

Intento resistirse, pero le era inútil, estando atada, intento girar su rostro, pero él le detuvo sujetándole delicadamente su rostro y termino cediendo a tal beso, que, termino siendo algo..._lindo. _Y esa palabra y pensamiento, se quedaría en su mente, por qué jamás, lo admitiría. No a ese capitán cretino.

-¿Mucho mejor?- Pregunto con sorna Yusei, dirigiéndose a la salida. Se paro bajo el marco, y volteo a mirar la su _esposa _aturdida, lamió sus labios frente a ella, quien se volvió a sonrojar y él se carcajeo divertido. -Tienes...- Buscaba la palabra adecuada para el sabor de sus labios, pero no encontraba una certera. -Un sabor adictivo.- Finalizo retirándose del lugar.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**¡N**o es el final que quería!

Y es que como les mencionare, me gusta dejar a las personas con la curiosidad.

El capitulo es corto, pero es lo que se me ocurrió para este capitulo, ademas, la historia sera larga de capitulos cortos, no pregunten. xDU Pero tratare de estar actualizando mas seguido, y es que ya no estoy ocupada! :D Aun que tengo que estar escribiendo un One-shot, BravexAki, si raro, lo se. xDU

Y les dejare una tarea! ¿Por qué creen que tenga este titulo? **Belive My Voice** _= Cree En Mi Voz. _Si adivinan, el próximo capitulo sera, larguísimo. *w*

Well, **R**_eviews **A**nswers!_

_**Anzu Hyuga**:_ **M**e alegra muchisimo que te encantara la historia *-* Me hace muy feliz 3 y es que no pensé que fuera a ser leída, la idea esta medio...fumada como dijo un amigo. xDU Mis ideas randoms son randoms, ni yo se que va a pasar mas adelante, todo saldra a flote poco a poco xD Y espero, este capitulo te guste. ;3

**Aki-nee.19: E**ntonces prepara tu mundo imaginativo, que este fic sera un tour mundial. ewe Realmente vivo en Las Vegas, pero he tenido suerte de conocer otros lugares, y planeo desarrollar la historia en varios lugares. Espero te guste el capitulo, aun que queda mas como escena xD pero well, algo es algo. :3

**G**racias por leer! nwn

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**-**Nothing it's mine D:_

_-Universo Alterno._

_-Un poco de OCC_

_-Faltas gramaticales-ortográficas. e_e_

**_-E_**_ditado._

**_·_**

**_·_**

**_·_**

No había otra noticia mundial, más impactante, que la de la futura invasión, según muchos expertos. Un galeón de gran tamaño, flotando por los azules cielos del planeta Tierra, no era algo visto todos los días.

-_Excuse me, Miss Carly, it's everything ok?_-

La joven peliverde, miro con frialdad al guardia, indicándole que no, que nada estaba bien.

Habían secuestrado a su amiga, ¡y ella no hizo nada! Se había que dado como estúpida mirando al tipo rubio ese. Eso era lo que le molestaba más que nada.

-Aki…- Susurro levantando su vista desde fuera del hotel donde se hospedaban ambas, observando ese gran navío donde seguramente estaba su amiga, solamente esperaba, que estuviera bien, de alguna forma, la sacaría de ese lugar.

[···]

-Llego el capitán.-

-¿Qué harás con esa humana?- Pregunto el segundo al mando, Jack Atlas. Experto en combates con espadas, y bastante serio en lo que hace.

-La humana se quedara con nosotros por el momento.- El capitán miro seriamente a su tripulación. Su actitud había cambiado y aquella sonrisa que mostraba segundos antes, había desaparecido totalmente.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Rua.

-La necesitamos si queremos llegar al tesoro.- Contesto con seriedad caminando al borde observando los grandes edificios y la gran contaminación que tenía ese planeta. –Solamente no será útil para eso.- Agrego.

-Sera bueno tener otra chica aquí.- Comento Ruka, recibiendo la ahora seria mirada de los mayores. –Y-yo solo…decía.-

-La mantendrás prisionera, ¿luego qué? Dudo que quiera ser amable y colaborar.- Crow, que se había mantenido algo callado escuchando al capitán mostraba su inquietud. –Además, la tecnología de este planeta es algo…primitiva, ¿seguro que es este lugar?-

-Lo es.- Fue lo único que salieron de los labios del capitán. –Leven ancla, que nos iremos inmediatamente de esta ciudad.- Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a unas escaleras las cuales subió llegando al timón para así, comenzar su travesía por el planeta Azul de la Vía Láctea.

-A veces pienso que el capitán es bipolar.- Dijo Rua a su gemela Ruka en un susurro para no ser escuchados por este.

-Si quieres mantener la cabeza, será mejor que guardes silencio.- Contesto ella, dirigiéndose a su puesto.

-Ruka, por el momento será mejor que trates de ir con Aki y la convenzas de ayudarnos.-

-¿Aki?- Se pregunto la menor. –¡Ah! La chica.- Y tras la orden de su capitán, bajo al lugar donde aquella chica se encontraba prisionera.

[···]

-¿Estás seguro de que será de ayuda?- Pregunto una vez mas Crow.

-No nos queda de otra.- Contesto mirando la puesta del sol. –Pero, la he nombrado mi esposa.- Agrego regresando a su rostro aquella burlona sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?- Grito el resto de la tripulación.

-Me…nos estás diciendo que…-

-Si, Rua, como lo escuchas, esa humana es mi esposa desde ahora.- Contesto divertido.

-¡No es tiempo de jugar a la casita!- Dijo Jack molesto. –Nos traes a este planeta, por el tesoro más grande del universo, ¿y te pones a conseguir esposa?- El rubio se encontraba molesto, no eran cualquier tripulación, todos venían de planetas diferentes, y el moreno, cuya cabeza era la que mas precio tenia, ¿se ponía a conseguir mujer? Definitivamente, tenía que golpearlo.

-Tranquilo Jack.- Calmo el pirata capitán. –No es para que te alteres, solo es…diversión, así será más fácil tener su confianza, y poder conseguir lo que necesitamos.-

-Además, las mujeres son problemáticas.-

-¡Escuche eso!- Grito Ruka que se encontraba buscando unas cosas para llevar a la pelirroja.

-Perdona Ruka.- Contesto Crow. –A lo que me refiero es a las esposas, además, si Yusei…digo, el capitán.- Se corrigió tras la mirada atroz del moreno. –Seria más problemático, mantener a una mujer feliz y contenta no es fácil y nunca nadie sabe que piensan ni lo que quieren.- Suspiro de forma cansada recordando los problemas que representaban una mujer y más en una relación amorosa.

Tanto Jack, como Yusei y Rua, miraron incrédulos a Crow, ¿desde cuándo Crow sabia tanto de mujeres? Probablemente quedara como un misterio más del gran universo.

-El capitán sabe lo que hace.- Salió a su defensa Rua, tan alegre como siempre.

-No necesito defensa Rua, pero gracias. En todo caso, es una orden.- Miro a su tripulación, que únicamente, Jack fue quien de mala gana acepto, dando por finalizada la conversación.

[···]

-Hola, mi nombre es Ruka.- Se presento amablemente una vez frente a la pelirroja.

-Hola.- Contesto a secas Aki.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunto Ruka mientras examinaba disimuladamente a la pelirroja.

-No.-

-¿Quieres que te suelte?- Consulto observando que el capitán ni siquiera eso había hecho.

La pelirroja, que hasta el momento se había quedado observando ningún punto en específico, volteo a mirar a la pequeña niña de cabello de un color turquesa.

-¿Por qué hacerlo? Podría escapar.-

-No lo harás.- Contesto sonriendo, mientras se colocaba tras la espalda de la pelirroja, soltando las cuerdas. –Se nota en tu mirada que no lo harías, además, es imposible.- Una vez que termino de soltarla, le ofreció nuevamente el plato de comida, el cual, Aki, rechazo.

-¿Imposible?-

-Claro, apenas que puedas volar o quieras el suicidio.-

La sonrisa, que mostraba esa pequeña le daba escalofríos, se notaba que la tripulación no era del todo normal.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Quería saber, necesitaba saber, y escapar también.

La pequeña pirata, pareció meditarlo un poco, con lo que escucho de la plática machista de los hombres, supuso que no habría problema, además, era la mujer del capitán.

-Es fácil, somos piratas, vamos en busca de tesoros los más grandes del universo, y dicen que el tesoro más grande del universo, está escondido en este planeta.- Explico tranquila.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Aki.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Ruka, que inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-¿No sabes cuál es?- Pregunto Ruka.

-N-no.- Negó Aki, tras el repentino cambio de actitud de Ruka.

-Debo irme.- Salió corriendo de esa habitación, dejando a Aki un poco confundida.

Aprovecho la soledad en la que estaba para inspeccionar la habitación. No era muy grande, y por alguna extraña razón, las paredes eran de color azul.

-Debo escapar de aquí.-

[···]

-Repite lo que has dicho.-

Se encontraban todos en el cuarto de navegación observando las coordenadas de donde actualmente se encontraban. La habitación con la más alta tecnología en el universo sin duda alguna.

-La señorita Aki, no sabe nada de lo que buscamos.- Dijo nuevamente Ruka de forma breve.

El capitán se mostro serio, y escondió su mirada tras su flequillo.

-¡Navi!- Grito el nombre del ave robótica que posaba sobre el asiento del capitán. –Escucha pajarraco, ¿estás seguro de que es este planeta?- No le gustaba perder el tiempo, encontrar el tesoro más grande del universo, fue la misión que _esa_ persona, le encargo antes de morir.

-Claro que si.- Respondió la chillona voz del ave moviendo sus alas. –Ese tesoro esta en este planeta, los terrícolas saben que es.- Con eso dicho escapo, antes de que el mismo Yusei le desarmara.

-Tranquilo capitán, seguramente Aki esta fingiendo.- Trato de calmar la situación el pelinaranja, antes de que el moreno, hiciera algo con el pobre ave, que era la única en su especie y podría ayudarlos a encontrar grandes tesoros.

-¿Tienes alguna pista…? ¿Dónde está ese pajarraco?- Pregunto lo más calmado que pudo.

-Creo que afuera ayudando a Aki escapar.- Dijo Rua quien observaba por una de las ventanillas redondas, como Aki observaba las nubes blancas sobre las que volaban y a Navi cerca de ella.

-Ah, está afuera ayudando a Aki escapar.- Segundos después reacciono a sus propias palabras y las de Rua.

-Detengan a ese pájaro.- Ordeno el capitán.

-¿No querrás decir a la mujer?- Comento burlon Crow, pero no pudo argumentar nada mas, cuando sintió el frio metal cerca de su garganta. –O-oe…solo bromeaba Yusei.- Rio nervioso ante la situación, comenzaba a pensar al igual que los gemelos sobre los estados de humor del capitán.

[···]

-¿Qué haces aquí.- Había ordenado a su tripulación ordenar el almacén de las provisiones, así los mantendría ocupados un buen rato mientras arreglaba asuntos con su mujer.

-Eres tú.- Contesto la chica simplemente, sin si quiera mirarlo.

-Se te nota feliz de verme.- Agrego algo sarcástico.

-No te reconocí.-

-No soy un capitán feliz todo el tiempo.-

-Mejor así.- Interrumpió ella, dándose la vuelta para verlo a la cara finalmente.

-Quiero que nos ayudes.-

-¿Me dejaras ir si te ayudo?-

-Podría pensarlo.-

Yusei se notaba calmado, según Aki. Y realmente no le había reconocido en cuanto le hablo, pensaba que era el rubio llamado Jack. Su voz sonaba diferente cuando se encontraba serio y tenía que admitirlo, daba algo de miedo, después de todo, son piratas, eso ya lo tenía confirmado.

-¿Qué hacías con Navi?- Pregunto finalmente.

-¿Celoso de un pájaro?- Giro su rostro sonrojado ante las palabras que según ella, había pensado, no tenia por que decirlas.

El capitán sonrió de medio lado, tras escuchar esas palabras, sabía que para los ojos femeninos era atractivo, pero jamás imagino que tanto.

-No soy esa clase de persona, solamente quiero saber si planeas escapar.- Fue su respuesta burlona.

-Regreso.- Pensó Aki, tras escuchar como su tono de voz volvía a ser ese burlón, mas se negaba a observarlo nuevamente. Quería alejarse de la presencia de esa persona. –No estoy loca, como para pensar en el sui…¿qu-qué haces?- Nuevamente, ese temerario capitán, se encontraba invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Tomar a mi mujer…-

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Bueno, **¿que decir? Ni siquiera ando escribiendo continuacion en mi computadora, es la de mi madre. El capitulo no es largo, pero nadie adivino mi acertijo. ewe Igual actualizare seguido como ya prometi en mi otro fic, ahorita no sigo escribiendo por que mi hermano tiene hambre y quiere Hot Dogs. e_eUu Anyways.

**AVISO: **Se me a metido otra idea para fic de esta pareja xDD pero no se, tengo dos fics que escribir, asi que probablemente no la haga. Ademas, me surgio mientras escuchaba el plot de la futura novela de Telemundo. ._. Una Maid en Manhattan. Mi idea es extraña (como siempre) pero no se, ademas como todavia no sale la novela y ni planeo verla, no soy de ver mucha tele xDU probablemente la haga en un futuro :3 simplemente me gustaria saber que piensan de la idea, de una Maid enamorada de un hombre rico que ve mas el valor de las personas, que el dinero. :3 Espero me ayuden a decidir si escribir o no.

Pasemos a aclarar unas cosas.

El fic no tiene nada que ver con **One Piece **de hecho habia olvidado la existencia de ese manga-anime mientras escribia xD la idea me llego mediante una serie, si, no lo voy a negar, pero, son totalmente diferentes...no del todo, tome algunas cosillas de la serie, cuyo nombre no les dire...**WAHAHAHAHAH **pero sigue siendo muy diferente realmente, lo unico similar, es lo del barco flotante, Navi, y la busqueda del tesoro. Hasta el momento es lo unico similar y espero mantenerlo asi.

Si, se que **Yusei esta OCC**, pero quedara mas bipolar como ya pudieron ver en este capitulo, No me gustan mucho las historias con personajes y personalidad diferente a veces queda, otras no, pero realmente no me gustan. Pero quedo divertido. xDD Tratare de regresarlo a la normalidad. ewe Asi que, sean pacientes.

Ahora si, a contestar Reviews!

**Akiryo-Kun: **Que bueno que te gustara mi historia, algo tarde, pero aqui la continuacion. :3 Y bueno, la personalidad de Yusei, tendra que cambiar un poco dentro de poco. (?) Espero te siga gustando.

Anzu Hyuga: No estas muy lejos con lo que dijiste sobre el nombre de la historia, pero no esta del todo correcto. Igual, que bueno que intentaste averiguarlo...aun que murieras en el proceso. (?) xDD Y bueno, aqui las reacciones y el porque la quiere. ewe

klasnic: No seran viajes espaciales, pero si en la tierra, de momento no planeo llevarlos a visitar otros planetas. No, no tiene nada que ver con animes el trama de esta historia, me surgio mientras miraba una serie, si, de origen Japones, pero no es anime xDD probablemente en el 2012 o 2013 sepan de que serie salio :D o algo asi. ._. Anyways, habia pensando en ponerlo todo chulo mujeriego, pero nah, seria muy a lo Jack Sparrow. xDD Asi que mejor le buscare una personalidad menos bipolar a como se vio hoy, pero un poco diferente al anime, seguire buscando cual pero buscare.

Espero les gustara el capitulo :D y actualizare pronto, esta semana mas seguido, ya que mi **Barça **juega el dia de mi cumpleaños, lo que me hace sentir pro. *-* 3 de Diciembre, el mejor dia del año. **David Villa, **jugador de Barca, tambien cumpleaños, es el estreno de la pelicula de K-ON! en los cines Japoneses y **Adal Ramones, **comediante Mexicano tambien cumpleaños, mis celebridades favoritas cumpliendo años el mismo dia que yo...soy pro *u*

See ya!

**L**ove**Y**a!


	4. Chapter 4

****_-Ningun personaje es mio. Si no, hubiera tenido un final mas bonito e_e Y un manga menos traumante. D:_

**·**

**·**

**·**

-¡I-idiota!- Avergonzada y molesta, se aparto bruscamente del moreno, quien le miraba incrédulo.

-Te gusta hacerte la difícil, ¿no?- Interrogo intentando darle un poco de espacio a la molesta pelirroja.

-Hay muchas cosas que detesto en el mundo, y una de esas, es a los hombres patanes, arrogantes y egocéntricos ¡como tú!- Le grito a la cara al ahora, sorprendido capitán.

-Intente ser amable y considerado.- Cerro suavemente sus ojos, mientras le daba la espalda a la chica. –Jack.- Tras gritar el nombre del segundo al mando su voz había vuelto a ser seria y fría. El nombrado, apareció tan rápido que no pareciese que estuviera del otro lado del navío. –Llévala al calabozo, y asegúrate que tenga una linda estadía allí.- Dio fin a su orden, y sin mirar a los presentes en cubierta, subió al cuarto de navegación nuevamente, para pensar en soledad.

[···]

-Las mujeres solamente dan mala suerte.- Fue lo que dijo el rubio Atlas, tras bruscamente lanzar a Aki al calabozo.

Ella aun no salía de su trance, ¿Por qué se había enojado tanto? No lo sabía, debía ser un delicado después de todo.

-_Recuerda, es un pirata.- _Se recordó a sí misma. –Quiero ir a casa.- Susurro para sí misma, abrazándose, intentado encontrar el calor que ese lugar le quitaba.

-Fuiste un poco grosera.- La voz de la niña que había conocido hace poco sonó en aquel tétrico lugar, mas no pudo verla.

-¿Grosera?- Repitió una voz que no reconocía del todo. -¡Eso es tener pantalones! Admítelo Ruka, no cualquiera le grita al capitán más temido del universo sus verdades a la cara.- Se notaba que era la voz de un niño alegre, tal vez el hermano de la niña Ruka.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunto Aki. No es que quisiera tenerlos del todo cerca, pero odia estar sola y mas estando en las penumbras como ahora, solamente, volvían los amargos recuerdos del pasado.

-Lo sentimos.- Se disculpo Ruka. –Pero son ordenes del capitán de no acércanos, además, nos encontramos navegando sobre aguas internacionales.-

-¿Aguas internacionales?-

-Si, nos dirigimos a un lugar llamado Londres.-

-¡¿Por qué dejamos Las Vegas?- Se puso rápidamente de pie, tras escuchar que salían de esa ciudad que en primera, no le había gustado mucho, pero a su mejor y tal vez única amiga, le encantaba.

-Es nuestra misión…-

-Encontrar el tesoro más grande del universo.-

-¿Otra vez con eso?- ¿Qué era eso que buscaban? Dudaba que algo de tal magnitud estuviera en el planeta Tierra.

-Si Navi lo dice, es porque es cierto.- Dijo Rua.

-Rua, es tarde, tenemos que volver a nuestros puestos.- Comento Ruka intentando observar el sol, pero solamente había nubes negras.

-¡Genial! Nubes negras.- Escucho la voz del gemelo alejándose junto a su hermana.

-Nubes negras…- Volvió a repetir ella. –Tal vez, hoy no dormiré.- Con tales palabras, regreso a su posición anterior, abrazándose, buscando calor, y también protección.

[···]

-Oe, Yusei.- Fue la manera en que Crow llamo a la puerta del cuarto de navegación donde el capitán Fudo, llevaba cerca de dos horas.

-Que quieres.- Contesto Yusei simplemente, sin quitar su atención en lo que hacía. Jugar dardos.

El joven Hogan al ver al moreno en tal estado de atención en ese juego que era más una forma de entrenamiento, cuando llevaba esos brazaletes de 10 kg en cada brazo mientras lanzaba, era un masoquista definitivamente.

-Hay nubes negras.- Comenzó por comentar a lo que iba. –Sera mejor que paremos un rato, no sabemos cómo son las tormentas en este planeta.

-Paren el curso hasta que termine.- Fue lo único que dijo sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras del pelinaranja, el cual solamente suspiro.

-Navi se comió la mitad de los tesoros.- Esperaba esta vez, tener la atención del capitán, en cual, parecía ignorar sus palabras.

-…- Solamente el sonido de los brazaletes y el de los dardos era lo único que se escuchaba.

-Yusei.- Dijo esta vez. -¿Qué te tiene tan mal, capitán testarudo?- Directamente, había insultado al capitán, pero fuera de ser capitán, era su mejor amigo, al igual que Jack. Toda la tripulación, era como una familia, cada uno jugaba un rol familiar en ese galeón.

Yusei estaba por lanzar el último dardo, cuando lo dejo caer al suelo, y se fue a sentar a su sillón favorito frustrado.

-No es nada, Crow.- Y es que realmente no era nada, simplemente odiaba que las cosas no salieran como él quería.

-Ese "no es nada" suena a que es algo, no olvides que antes somos amigos, después, tripulación.- Intento animar Crow.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Nego suavemente con su cabeza. Él es el capitán, no tiene que dejar que su tripulación…no, que su familia, se preocupe por él. –Sera mejor que zarpemos lo antes posible, no vaya a ser que las tormentas aquí sean tan peligrosas como en el planeta de Rua y Ruka.- Tras las palabras de Yusei, ambos salieron a hacer sus acciones respectivas para zarpar.

[···]

-Yusei, ¿vas a dejar a Aki en el calabozo?- Pregunto Ruka luego de que todos se encontraran cenando juntos.

-Las mujeres solamente traen mala suerte.- Repitió Jack.

-Jack, por si lo olvidaste, soy una también.- Agrego ofendida Ruka.

-Eres una niña aun, no una mujer.- Contesto el rubio mientras seguía comiendo.

-Pero algún día lo seré, ¿qué harás? ¿Arrojarme al espacio?- Interrogo.

-No es el caso ahora Ruka.- Yusei decidió que era mejor interrumpir, antes de que intentaran lanzarse mutuamente al infinito espacio. –Terminen de cenar y vayan a descansar.- No termino su plato, pero era mejor retirarse, y que su tripulación descansara.

-¿Quién hace guardia hoy?- Pregunto Crow antes de que Yusei saliera de aquel lugar.

-No creo que sea necesaria.- Dijo algo aburrido Rua.

-Estamos a mitad del mar, con una gran y divertida tormenta.-

Ni siquiera Crow o Jack podían encontrar que era de divertido tener una tormenta como esa, probablemente era porque los gemelos estaba acostumbrados.

[···]

La tormenta parecía no tener fin esa noche, por lo que ninguno de los tripulantes de ese galeón podía dormir, mas todos se mantenían en sus respectivos camarotes, haciendo sus propias cosas.

Mientras Rua jugaba con Navi, Ruka se encontraba leyendo. Mientras Crow leía al igual que Ruka, la procedencia de sus "libros" era cuestionable. Terminando con un Jack que se encontraba pensativo en una mujer terrícola.

Hasta el propio capitán, se encontraba despierto, mas él tenía cosas que hacer. Pistas que resolver, cosas que escribir, tesoros que descubrir.

Un trueno interrumpió sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su vista, a la pequeña ventanilla que tenía en su camarote. Y no pudo evitar pensar en la seguridad de los suyos.

Tomo su gabardina azul marino, junto a sus armas, y salió a revisar el galeón.

Como pensó, ninguno se encontraba dormido, pudo notarlo, por la pequeña luz que se veía bajo las puertas. Solamente faltaba revisar a su "huésped."

[···]

-_Vamos Aki, no tengas miedo.-_ Sus rodillas contra su pecho y sus manos en sus oídos. No quería escuchar ese ruido, no podría evitar el no gritar.

Odiaba las tormentas, odiaba estar sola en tanta oscuridad.

-_Soy una persona adulta no tengo por qué…-_ Intentando olvidar donde estaba, el ruido que escuchaba, volvió una vez más, ese terrible sonido que solamente le recordaba su pasado una vez más. Sus lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, aun intentando consolarse a sí misma y no gritar, no quería ser vista de esa manera, no por las personas que se encontraban allí.

-_Yo no fui…yo no…- _Y no pudo evitar gritar, había caído en sus tormentosos recuerdos.

[···]

Aun se encontraba un poco molesto, pero el tenia el deber de vigilar a todos, inclusive a su prisionera.

Estaba bajando los pequeños peldaños de las escaleras, cuando escucho un ruido.

-¿Sollozos?- Susurro un poco confuso. Mientras más se acercaba, más claro era el sonido que escuchaba. Apresuro un poco mas su paso, ¿hasta dónde la había encerrado Jack? Conociendo al rubio y su odio a las mujeres, la hubiera encerrado en la última celda.

Tuvo que escuchar él como ella gritaba, para entonces comenzar a correr. ¿Alguien había subido a su galeón? _Imposible _pensó al instante. Mas cuando llego a su destino y abrió bruscamente la puerta, de alguna manera, sintió como su propio corazón, dio un vuelco bastante molesto para él.

Pero al instante olvido esa sensación, porque ella, le estaba abrazando.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿abrazarla también? Se sentía un estúpido sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué esta…?-

-Sácame de aquí.- Lloraba ella.

Supuso que le temía a las tormentas, y que por eso estaba así. No le quedaba de otra, más que sacarla de allí, por hoy.

-Está bien, pero suéltame.- Ordeno, pero el mismo, se había soltado bruscamente de la pelirroja, que casi se cae al suelo, y al instante se arrepintió.

El camino a su camarote había sido silencioso, la pelirroja caminaba muy cerca de él, y por un instante sintió como le había sujetado de su gabardina, mas no dijo nada.

Ahora ambos empapados, le indico que pasara primero ella, a su iluminada habitación, pues pensó que su recorrido iba a ser corto. Entro tras ella, y tomo ropa seca, le dio algo a ella, y tomo el resto para él.

-Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.- Dijo sin mirarla caminando rumbo a la puerta. –Procura no tocar nada.- Dirigió una rápida mirada a Izayoi, que parecía temblar, probablemente causa del frio que hacía.

-Hasta ma- Estaba abriendo la puerta para salir, cuando ella le detuvo, no con acciones si no con palabras.

-N-no, no…te vayas...-

**·**

**·**

**·**

_Y tan tan. :3_

Espero les guste *-* Tenia una parte comenzada ayer, pero tenia que terminar Hero's come back, asi que hasta ahorita termine esta. Es un dia cada historia. (?) Comienzo a dudar de subir continuacion el Sabado. Mis amigos andan con sus planes, asi que veremos que hacer, pero en todo caso, conti para este fic, tendran el Viernes, anyways.

Reviews!

**Anzu Hyuga**: Bueno, no le hizo lo que pensabas que pienso que pensabas. (?) Y no se, dudo que lo haga, no soy de escribir historias pervers, pero si de hacer ver a los personajes algo pervers, asi como hoy le toco a Crow. xDD Me alegra saber tu opinion, y desde ahorita te digo, que si, que ya mas o menos tengo la idea, y es diferente ya que ayer se estreno la novela esa, y es muy diferente a la idea que yo tengo :3 asi que no sera una telenovela de Telemundo adaptada. :3 Esperala...si es que la publico. xDU probablemente la haga one-shot...I don't know. Me alegra saber, que las esferas del Dragon existen xDD! Gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste la conti y heches a volar tu imaginacion con este final.

**Laura Andara**: Por el momento abandonan Las Vegas, pero regresaran, por que, "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas" por que esto es Sin City. xD Y claro, podremoms festejar tus 21 años en Las Vegas al estilo Las Vegas! Lo mas genial que hay en el mundo. Me gustaria saber porque amas tanto mi ciudad...mi pervertida ciudad, supongo que razones tienes. P.D. Adoro tu palabra de Maldisney, suena tan lol.

Nuevamente, espero les guste, y ya saben que sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias, son bien recibidas. :3

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


	5. Chapter 5

_-Ningun personaje es mio. Si no, hubiera tenido un final mas bonito e_e Y un manga menos traumante. D:_

**·**

**·**

**·**

-N-no, no…te vayas.-

-No te vayas.- Escucho la voz de la muchacha nuevamente.

-Oh, ¿Quieres comenzar una noche de bodas?- Pudo sentir que ella estaba parada tras él, también pudo sentir el como se tenso ante sus palabras. Giro levemente su torso mirando su cuerpo temblar. –No deberías confiar en un pirata.- Su fría voz hizo reaccionar a la pelirroja, quien retrocedió de donde se encontraba parada, el capitán Fudo no le había quitado la mirada, vigilando sus acciones. Suspiro antes de voltear su mirada a la puerta de su camarote, listo para salir. –Espera aquí, iré por Ruka. No se por qué luces como una gatita perdida en medio de la tormenta, pero deberías saber, que…no importa cuanto llores, ya nadie vendrá a salvarte.-

Aki, tras escuchar tales palabras, levanto su cabeza, observando la espalda del moreno, y sintió algo extraño en su interior. Iba a contestarle, pero se había ido; por lo menos, ya no estaba en un oscuro lugar.

_-Realmente…dan miedo.- _Regreso a la realidad tras escuchar un trueno, nuevamente, y pensó que lo mejor seria cambiarse, antes de que él regresara.

[···]

Crow se había visto en la dificultad de salir de su cómodo camarote tras escuchar ruidos provenientes de fuera. Dudaba de un ataque enemigo, los bastardos no les darían alcance tan rápido, pero era extraño escuchar ruidos que no fueran de la tormenta.

-Oe, Yusei, escuche ruidos, ¿esta todo bi…? Lo siento.- Cerro la puerta tranquilamente y se quedo inmóvil con la vista fija en la puerta.

No había terminado de procesar lo que paso, cuando apenas pudo escuchar la voz de su capitán detrás de él.

-Crow, ¿Qué haces a…- El ojiazul no termino su frase cuando escucho un grito proveniente de su habitación, Crow permanecía inmóvil. -¡Hey Crow!- Grito molesto el moreno al ver como su amigo y camarada, seguía sin moverse aun habiendo escuchado el grito.

-Yusei.- Susurro Ruka. -¿Enemigos?- Preguntó.

Apretó sus puños tratando de controlar el hecho de que sus cálculos, ante un ataque enemigo, probablemente fallaran.

-Hazte a un lado.- Empujo a Crow, el cual finalmente reacciono ante la acción del capitán.

-Espera Yusei- Trato de pararlo pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Aki! ¿Estas bi…en?- Había abierto la puerta en su totalidad, sosteniendo su fiel espada en mano derecha, mas no fue necesario hacer nada mas, mirando incrédulo algo que no era la primera vez que veía. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, quedándose quieto unos segundos, antes de dirigir su fría mirada al pelinaranja, estiro su brazo, y como si fuera un costal de papas elevo al Hogan del suelo. –Tú…- Crow no sabia que debía asustarle mas, si la mirada del ahora molesto capitán, ó tal vez el tétrico tono de voz que había usado. –¿La viste?- Pregunto esta vez con su voz calmada, y él ya no sabía si tenerle mas miedo en ese momento.

-Yusei, Crow, ¿qué pasa?- Pregunto Ruka, intentando salvar indirectamente a Crow.

Crow trataba de explicar lo que había pasado, pero le era imposible, el agarre del enojado capitán le dificultaba sacar el habla.

Ruka prefirió ignorarlos, notando que tal parecía, no era ataque enemigo. Toco la puerta tras decir su nombre, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió un poco y fue jalada dentro de la habitación de su capitán por quien supuso, era Aki.

-¿Qu-qué pasa?- Pregunto un poco asustada.

-Este lugar…- La joven pelirroja no podía más con la vergüenza, y se alegró al escuchar que alguien tocaba y ese alguien era Ruka. Miro a la pequeña que seguía sin comprender que había pasado en realidad y ya no supo que hacer.

[···]

-O-oe Yu-yus-ei.- Intentaba por todos los medios, que el ojiazul le soltara, pero parecía…no, no parecía, estaba totalmente molesto.

-Sera mejor que tengas un buen motivo Crow.- Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado.

Yusei finalmente soltó a Crow, quien parecía iba a morir a falta de oxigeno.

-H-hey…no es para…tanto.- Dijo con dificultad, y al instante se arrepintió tras ver que su hora de muerte a manos del capitán se acercaba.

Cerró sus ojos en un intento para tranquilizarse, tanto él, como su mente. Escucho atentamente el sonido de aquella tormenta, y casi podía jurar, que escuchaba como aquella joven, lo maldecía a los confines del universo.

Sin decir nada más, se retiro a alguno de los camarotes disponibles, ignorando a Crow, luego lo castigaría, primero necesitaba enfriar su cabeza y nada mejor que meditar bajo la lluvia, antes de dormir

[···]

-Así que eso pasó.-

-¡Y lo dices tan tranquila!- Dijo ella avergonzada.

-No me pasó a mí.- Respondió con simpleza la menor. –Sera mejor que descansemos, el capitán y Crow se disculparan mañana, ya veras.- Trato de animar un poco.

-No me interesa si se disculpan, no los perdonare.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirroja, antes de acostarse a dormir.

[···]

Habían pasado algunas horas, y el amanecer aun no se veía cerca. El gran navío se había sumergido en silencio tras el termino de aquella tormenta, que no fue muy del gusto de los tripulantes, sobre todo para esos dos, que ilusionados, esperaban ver algo que les recordara su hogar y hacerles sentir como en el.

Aki Izayoi, había intentado por todos los medios dormir. Olvidar el sonido de la tormenta que seguía grabado en su mente, olvidar ese pasado, que solamente dolor le causaba cada vez que miraba atrás, pero todo era inútil.

Estando acostada en esa cómoda y gran cama, buscaba una manera de llegar al mundo de los sueños, donde la pequeña Ruka se había sumergido. Giro nuevamente su cuerpo, en busca de conformidad y poder dormir, aun que fuera una hora.

-¡_Es tú culpa…!-_

_-¡Bruja!-_

_-_Basta…- Susurro con los ojos cerrados, teniendo esos recuerdos de nuevo.

-_Bienvenida a mi tripulación.-_

-¿Qué…?- ¿Qué hacia el capitán de pacotilla en su memoria? Ella no quería recuerdos de ese lugar, solamente quería regresar al infierno anterior, donde tenia de compañía a Carly, quien seguramente, estaba preocupada, moviendo hasta la ultima palmera de Las Vegas para encontrarla.

Relajo sus sentidos. Respiro y exhalo varias veces y lo noto. Ese peculiar aroma…era Yusei.

Se levanto quedando sentada en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Ruka y observo detenidamente donde estaba, el camarote del capitán –_De pacotilla.-_

¿Qué era lo que buscaban? Un tesoro había dicho Ruka, pero ella no sabia exactamente lo que buscaban.

_-El tesoro más grande del universo.-_

Ella dudaba que algo de tal magnitud estuviera en un planeta como la tierra. Y ahora que lo pensaba…la vida en otros planetas…existía. Seguramente la NASA pagaría mucho por hablar aun que sea con ellos. Pero tenían forma humana, ¿tendrían una forma de cambio?

Sujeto su cabeza con una de sus manos, le estaba afectando estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar. Un barco que flota. Unos gemelos que aman las tormentas, un pelinaranja pervertido, un rubio machista y un capitán aun más loco que los anteriores.

-_Serás mi mujer desde hoy.-_

_-Me gustas.-_

-Estúpido capitán de pacotilla.- Sintió como la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas de tan solo recordar lo que horas antes había pasado.

-No deberías insultar a las personas a sus espaldas.-

Su rostro no pudo mostrar mas ingenuidad, y a punto de gritar, ahogo el grito al verse privada de hacerlo. Giro su rostro sorprendido a más no poder, encontrándose únicamente, con unos ojos azules.

-Mi esposa me odia, ¿qué debería hacer?- Lo hubiera mordido de haber podido, pero seguramente eso despertaría su lado pervertido, y era lo que menos quería. Frunció el ceño al ver que no le soltaba y seguía en su monologo interior, ¿en que momento había entrado que ni cuenta se dio?

Yusei noto el aura asesina de la pelirroja, al parecer ahora se encontraba mejor. Sonrió para si mismo, antes de sentarse a un lado de ella, sin permitirle hablar, seguramente le insultaría de la peor manera, diría palabras que el no conoce y no sabría como defenderse, verbalmente hablando.

Se quedo observando sus ojos de color almendra, era lo único que podía ver gracias a la luz de la Luna.

-Sígueme.- Sin esperar una respuesta, tomo a la pelirroja, sacándola de la cama. –Te soltare, pero no hables, o despertaras a Ruka.- Miro como la pelirroja asentía, y la soltó suavemente, para después tomar su mano y guiarla a algún lugar, fuera de ese camarote.

No habían salido del umbral de la que era su habitación, cuando la sintió temblar, ligeramente, giro su vista y pudo ver la razón y se arrepintió en el mismo instante.

-_¿Actuando como un joven Fudo? Me siento estúpido.- _Se regaño a si mismo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Quiero que veas algo.- Y sin previo aviso, la jalo hacia sus brazos para poder cargarla. –Su majestad, espero disfrute del paseo.- Sonrió con cinismo sabia que eso la molestaba y por alguna razón, le parecía lo mas divertido del universo, verla molesta.

-¡¿Pero qué…?- El grito Aki probablemente despertara a la tripulación entera, pero eso poco le importaba, sabia que su tripulación no se despertaría ni aun que estuvieran en ataque enemigo y él rio como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.

[···]

Aki pensó seriamente en golpear al moreno, pero de hacerlo, ella sufriría las consecuencias. Era cargada como princesa por quien ahora reía como si la vida dependiera de ello. Estaba realmente molesta, y tenía frio.

-Quiero irme a dormir.- Parecía que los papeles habían cambiado, y ahora quien mandaba era ella y no él. La risa del joven Fudo poco a poco fue disminuyendo intentando calmar su adrenalina.

-Soy yo quien da las ordenes.- Contesto. –Aun que…seria interesante cambiar de papeles en algún momento.- Nuevamente ese tono de voz burlón estaba en capitán y ella se sonrojaba como toda adolescente. Era una adulta y había entendido perfectamente el doble sentido de esa oración.

-¡Bajame!-

-Ara, ara, tranquila, ya estamos aquí así que, disfruta.-

Cuando sus pies descalzos finalmente tocaron lo que seria la madera del navío, se dio cuenta de donde estaban, el puesto de vigilancia.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Se apartó de Yusei tan rápido como pudo, y este simplemente sonrió ante su acto. Se recargo en el poster de metal reforzado que atravesaba el pequeño lugar donde estaban, y en lo alto portando orgullosamente, su bandera.

-Deberías observar un poco mas, antes de preguntar.- Ante la respuesta del pelinegro, dirigió su mirada a los lados, observando nada, solamente agua.

El moreno bufo burlándose de ella, realmente tenia mucho que enseñarle.

-Mira el cielo.- Fue lo que dijo ante la ceñuda mirada de Aki.

Aki dirigió su mirada al cielo y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-He-hermoso.- Susurro ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-Si, es hermoso.- Dijo inconscientemente el capitán mientras observaba el perfil de la joven pelirroja.

-Gracias Yusei.- Eso le dejo K.O. y no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa ante las palabras Aki. Realmente nunca espero que le dijera las gracias, muchos menos que le llamara por su nombre, comenzaba a pensar que le diría capitán de pacotilla para siempre.

[···]

Estaba realmente sorprendida, jamás espero ver un cielo como ese.

Había tantas estrellas, que le parecían imposibles poder contarlas, había olvidado como era el cielo por la noche. Tanto en Japón como en Las Vegas, la contaminación lumínica le hacía imposible ver un cielo tan oscuro con estrellas tan hermosas.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de las palabras que le dedico al moreno que estaba tras ella, mas sintió el momento, en que algo cálido caía sobre sus hombros.

-¿Pero qu-?- Yusei se había quitado su gabardina azul y la había colocado sobre sus hombros.

-Hace frio.- Fue lo que dijo ante la interrogante de Aki, y volvió a su posición anterior.

El ambiente era extraño entre ellos dos. Aki aun tenía ganas de golpearlo tanto al capitán como al pelinaranja que habían osado entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba una dama. Pero no era el momento, según ella.

-Viaja conmigo…visitemos el universo juntos.-

**·**

**·**

**·**

_Y tan tan. :3_

Pff -_- algunos se enteraron otros no. Mi laptop donde escribia la historia murio gaymente luego de que subi el capitulo anterior D: pase SEMANAS sin computadora sin escribir y eso ;_; perdi archivos y todo eso. ;O; Lo unico que me mantenia de buenas era el partido del Barcelona vs Real Madrid, donde obviamente, mi Barcelona gano. 3 No quiero a largar el comentario, ya que son las 3:00 AM y yo aqui mami me matara Wii ~ xDDU Tengo computadora, fue mi Navidad 8D y si se preguntan porque tarde tanto, es porque eran dias festivos, vivo en Las Vegas e_e imaginen el resto. D: Pero hice feliz a una persona al tomar fotos a lo tonto por los casinos xDD pero well espero disfrutaran el capitulo y a responder comentarios!

**Anzu Hyuga: **SUPER mega perdon por tardar con el capitulo ;_; pero aqui tienes la conti y espero te guste ;_; Si no me doy un tiro (?) lamento que no saliera como te hubiera gustado (yo tambien queria lo mismo pero es muy pronto xD) espero saber tu opinion sobre como se van tornando las cosas. x3 P.D. Espero tuvieras una bonita Navidad y buen inicio de año.

**Laura Andara: **Tarde pero ya sabias xD y te lo compense con las fotos, yo se que si, y que tambien me amas, I love you too xD Si fan de Barca como te comente por FB :B y asi. xDD No tengo mucho que decirte, te lo digo por Facebook igual :D

**klasnic: **Bueno, primero que nada, Felices Fiestas :D (Atrasadas xD) No sera precisamente un ejercito de algun pais, todos terminaran en la NASA (?) ok no, pero surgio la idea como puedes ver. xDD Lo de que son de planetas diferentes, es porque todos tendran pasados oscuros, no puede ser fanfic sin un dark side (?)

Crow tiene sus pintas de mujeriego, no me lo imagino de otra forma sinceramente xDD asi que se aguanta. (?)

Y sobre la historia, la vi monotona, y como de vida rutinaria (?) asi que cambiare el concepto en cuando me ponga al dia con mis historias. xDD

**Darkoy: **Felices Fiestas (Atrasadas...again xD) espero te guste el capitulo *u*

**KandraK: **Ve el lado positivo de dejar tanto review, haces feliz a la escritora 8D felices fiestas! Wii ~ xDD Bueno, es un fic educativo (?) aprenderemos de lugares mundiales que he visitado, menos el universo, eso si me lo inventare (?) xDDD Y se lo que se siente, si me dan a escoger entre Yusei y Atem...me quedo con ambos. (?)

Pues es todo! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia mi lovearlos mucho ;u; Saben que acepto sus sugerencias, si debo hacer la cosa mas lenta o si esta bien asi, me lo dejan en comentario o MP que las tomo MUY en cuenta. xD Sigo teniendo problemas con la bipolaridad de Yusei pero me acostumbrare xDD algun dia...xDDD! Bye bye ~

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


	6. Chapter 6

_-Ningun personaje es mio. Si no, hubiera tenido un final mas bonito e_e Y un manga menos traumante. D:_

_- Futuras faltas de ortografía. _

**·**

**·**

**·**

Un nuevo día, daba inicio en la calurosa ciudad de Las Vegas, y ninguna pista de su amiga.  
>Un suspiro salió de sus labios, y observo todo en la habitación. Debió escuchar a Aki, debieron irse de allí, pero no, ella, por ser tan entrometida, ha perdido a su más valiosa amiga.<p>

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, corriendo a abrir, esperando buenas noticias.

-Señorita Nagisa, buenos días, somos de la embajada Japonesa.- Se presento un hombre de edad avanzada, portando un traje negro.

-Buenos días.- Contesto simplemente ella, dándole el paso a _Ichiro Fujisaki, _en espera de buenas noticias de su amiga. - ¿A sabido algo de mi amiga?- Pregunto temerosa, y toda esperanza, murió al ver el rostro del embajador.

-Lo lamento señorita Nagisa.- Hizo una suave pausa tras ver la triste mirada de la joven peliverde. –Pero la policía no puede hacer nada.-

Y así fue, como Carly sintió su mundo derrumbarse.

-Sera mejor para usted regresar a Japón y…-

-¡No!- Exclamo ella frustrada. –No puedo regresar, probablemente ellos volverán.- Se dijo mas a si misma, que al hombre de mayor edad que estaba aun en la habitación.

-Es su decisión señorita.- Y tras esas palabras y despedirse, se marcho, dejando a una pensativa peliverde.

Lo presentía…muy dentro de su ser, ellos volverían a Las Vegas.

[···]

La mañana había llegado, con un clima bastante fresco del agrado de la mayoría de los navegantes.

-Y bien…¿Quién prepara el desayuno hoy?- Pregunto un joven pelinaranja, con una mejilla levemente sonrojada, debido al golpe que recibió de tan solo cruzar el umbral de su habitación.

-Yo no.- Negó rápidamente el menor de todos ellos, Rua.

-A mi no me mires.- Negó igualmente la hermana de este.

-Entonces lo hare yo.-

-¡No!- Gritaron horrorizados, de tan solo pensar en Jack dentro de la cocina, probablemente caerían al mar.

Aki había estado quieta en el mismo lugar, observando atentamente tantas maquinas en esa enorme habitación, pero al mismo tiempo, escuchando la discusión del resto de la tripulación.

¿Qué comerían ellos? ¿Lo mismo que los terrícolas? Lo duda, pero, tenia que hacer algo, en lo que encontraba la forma de escapar.

-Disculpen.- Interrumpió ella, la batalla entre Crow, Jack y los gemelos. –Podría…¿Intentarlo?- Rua ante escuchar las palabras de la joven terrícola, pudo fácilmente salir volando a las Lunas de Júpiter y regresar. No había nada mejor que la comida hecha en casa.

Jack simplemente frunció el ceño, señalando que le daba igual, siempre y cuando hubiera algo para comer, Crow no dijo nada, después de todo, era ella la causante del dolor en su mejilla.

Ruka al igual que su hermano, se mostro feliz.

Ambos gemelos, se acercaron a la pelirroja, Rua tomándole la mano derecha y Ruka la izquierda, guiándola a una puerta al fondo del lado izquierdo, donde antes de cruzar, pudo apreciar la gran mesa para 6 personas.

-Aquí estamos.- La voz de Ruka, saco a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos, notando la gran y amplia cocina, había algunos objetos que no identificaba del todo, esperaba recibir explicación de los gemelos de como funcionaban si las necesitaba.

-¿Qué prepararas?- Pregunto emocionado Rua.

-Yo…- Guardo silencio unos segundos, tomando una postura pensativa. ¿Qué hacerles? No sabía que era lo que comían.

Decidió revisar primero enorme nevera de doble puerta color negro, y se sorprendió de encontrar, cosas que conocía. Frutas, verduras, leche, huevos…etc.

Se giro a las alacenas azules y encontró lo mismo que encontraría en una alacena de una casa humana.

-¿Les apetece algo en especial?- Decidió preguntar a los gemelos, que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio. Ambos negaron ante la interrogante. –Entonces…salgan de la cocina y les preparare un rico y nutritivo desayuno.-

Ambos aun mas emocionados, salieron rápidamente de la cocina, Rua gritando de la emoción y Ruka un tanto más tranquila pero sonriente, aun así, antes de salir, le dio las gracias.

[···]

-Nos envenenara.- Aseguro Jack.

-Déjate de tonterías Jack.- Volvió a repetir el joven Hogan ante la insistencia de su camarada. –¿No vez que se muestra suave con los gemelos? Esa mujer si que pega fuerte.- Se quejo mientras volvía a sobar su aun, adolorida mejilla.

-Eso y más te mereces.- Crow, sintió, como otras tantas veces, el frio metal de una conocida espada en su cuello.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme? ¡No fue mi intención!- Exclamo desesperado.

-¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto ignorando las palabras de su amigo y guardando su espada con orgullo.

-En la cocina.- Bufo molesto el rubio.

-¿En la cocina?- Pregunto.

-Si Yusei, el lugar donde se preparan los alimentos.- Agrego burlón Crow.

-Una mas Hogan y te aseguro, que sabrás exactamente por que buscan mi cabeza.- Respondió el Fudo.

Al no escuchar ninguna palabra de ninguno de los dos, se giro totalmente a donde se encontraba la cocina, y estaba por abrir la puerta de no ser por que el pequeño Rua le había técnicamente, caído encima.

-Oe, Rua, mas cuidado.- Se quejo un poco al sentir el peso del menor.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Exclamo sonriente.

-No se nota.-

-Lo que pasa es que Aki-nee-chan nos hará el desayuno.- El motivo de su felicidad era ya, bastante obvio.

-¿Aki-nee-chan?- Pregunto el capitán.

El gemelo menor asintió ante las palabras del capitán. –¡Si! Ella es la hermana mayor que siempre quise.- Respondió alegre.

-¡Hey!- Dijo Ruka ofendida.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Aclaro Rua.

-Con que el desayuno…- Miro levemente a su tripulación. –Escuchen, hasta que el desayuno este listo, cada uno a sus puestos.- Ordeno severamente.

-Pe-pero…

-Sin peros, Rua. Es una orden.-

-S-Si, capitán.- Dijo un poco cabizbajo.

El resto de la tripulación salió del lugar, a sus puestos en el galeón. Mientras en capitán se quedaba observando la puerta de la cocina.

[···]

_-Desayuno ¿oriental u occidental?- _Se encontraba frente la estufa, aun pensando en que desayuno seria el mejor para ellos. Sabía que poco debía importarle lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer, pero, había niños pequeños, y algo que ella no soportaba, era ver a niños sin sus padres. –_Creo que será mejor un desayuno occidental.- _ Y con la decisión tomada, se puso manos a la obra, tomando todo lo que necesitaba de la nevera.

-_Veamos…Pan…pan…pan.- _Buscaba entre los estantes algo de pan para poder tostarlo, pero no lo encontraba, dudaba que estuviera en la alacena, pero de estos tipos raros, ya no dudaba nada. Acerco un pequeño banco para poder subirse y ver mejor lo que había dentro de las alacenas. -¿Dónde estas pan?- Comento para si frustrada.

-Aquí estoy.-

Izayoi grito asustada al escuchar de repente una voz cuando según ella, estaba sola se asusto aun más al ser jalada de la cintura, tumbándola del banco, siendo in capaz de tocar el suelo con sus pies. Acto reflejo, había cerrado sus ojos, sin ver a quien había osado, darle tal susto de muerte.

-Anda gatita, que no muerdo…no hoy.-

Al escuchar nuevamente esa voz, la identifico rápidamente.

-Capitán de pacotilla.- Susurro notablemente molesta. Abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta, de la cercanía de ambos y mas al aun ser presa de sus brazos. –Suéltame.- Ordeno ella.

-¿De nuevo con esa orden que no me gusta?- Suspiro con tristeza. - ¿Ahora volví a _Capitán de Pacotilla? _ayer me llamaste por mi nombre.- El comentario del moreno causo que la pelirroja se sonrojara notablemente y mas al recordar lo que paso la noche anterior.

[···]

_-Viaja conmigo…visitemos el universo juntos.- _

_Las palabras de ese joven ojiazul la habían dejado sin habla. ¿Dejar su planeta? Y más aun sin conocerlo. Definitivamente, estaba loco._

_-Estas loco.- Y no se guardo sus palabras._

_-Me estas haciendo decir locuras.- Agrego él. –Conocerás miles de lugares, tendrás todo lo que desees, todo lo que yo puedo darte…el Universo entero.- Se había lentamente acercado a ella, notando el como no reaccionaba. –Aki…-Susurro suavemente._

_Sus ojos observaban al moreno, acercándose a ella, más, ella no reaccionaba. Iba a dejarse llevar, hacer caso a sus impulsos por una vez en su vida y aceptar pero…_

_-¡Bruja!-_

_-¡Fuiste tú!_

_-¡Es tú culpa!_

_Esos tormentosos recuerdos regresaron a su mente, asaltándola de repente, asustándola y retrocediendo hasta dar con el borde del puesto de vigilancia, causando que por poco cayera. Evitaba mirar a quien estaba frente a ella, quería regresar a casa, al lugar que llamaba hogar._

_-Quiero bajar.- Dijo simplemente, aun sin mirar al pelinegro, que de alguna forma, pudo notar, tristeza en sus ojos, por unos segundos._

_Fuera como fuera, averiguaría lo que le pasa a la joven, algo la atormentaba, eso era seguro, y lo sabría, o regalaría toda la fortuna que posee. _

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Y que dijeron, ¿esta ya murio? Pues nel cake :B**

**H**ello boys and girls...whatever. (?) Espero esten teniendo un buen...lo que sea, son las 11:14 PM aqui en Las Vegas xD pero well. Lamento la demora, pero no habia tocado la computadora en bastante tiempo. Tuve un examen exageradamente gay que me puso a estudiar, como pocas veces lo hago. Y pues eso, la escuela mata neuronas creativas, ya saben. Quienes escriban fanfics, me entenderán...;_; anyways, no hare el comentario largo, ando muriendo del sueño desde la tarde, pero por andar poniendome al dia con unas cosas no he dormido naaahda.

De hecho hasta siento el capitulo algo cliché, pero lo dejo a su criterio mis queridos lectores.

Agradarece a todo aquel que lee y deja un comentario, me hacen happy :D me hace mas feliz saber si hago bien esto o no. xD Si no, lo dejaria totalmente. (?) Ok no, realmente tengo como meta, terminar esta historia y la otra, ya que nunca termino mis fics largos, pero ya well.

**Anzu Hyuga: **Yo se que probablemente quieras matarme ;_; aun te debo tu one-shot pero creeme, he comenzando que son...3...**3 intentos de one-shot! **y ninguno me gusta ;_; el primero era historia muy cliché, asi que lo deje. El segundo...tenia mas intento de fic, osease, hacer el one-shot estilo prologo, pero no me termino gustando, y el tercero, es emo ;_; asi que vere si sale algo mañana, en verdad, perdoname ;OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO;

**Laura Andara: Hey my lover xD **Aqui la conti, para que imagines un novio bipolar estilo Yusei o algo asi. (?) Debo pasar por tu fic...mas tarde cuando tome 2 tazas de cafe, lo hare 8D

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: **Tarde pero aqui tienes xD todos somos vagos para entrar a FF xDD lastima que no deja recordar la cuenta forever pero well (?) Y realmente mi fic esta inspirado en algo piratesco (?) dentro de algunos años sabras que (?) asi que ten paciencia. (?)

**KandraK: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario 3 se que no es del todo perfecto, fallas ortograficas, y creo que a veces no detallo mucho las cosas, pero well, hay vamos, todo es por diversion. :3 Espero disfrutes este capitulo :D

**klasnic: **De momento necesitamos a Crow vivo y que pueda ver xD por eso nada mas fue abofeteado y se queja (?) Me alegro que te pareciera cute el final, no soy de hacer cosas anti-diabeticos, pero hay la llevo xD pronto descubriremos que mas hay de los personajes. :3

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Y well **eso fue todo amigos. (?) Ok, algo mas...pero olvide que es...si creen que es muy cliche diganme, y haremos viajes intergalacticos 8D (?)

**Sugerencias en comentario o MP ~ Gracias por leer espero lo disfrutaras.**

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


End file.
